The present invention relates to an oil wellhead fire extinguishing apparatus. In the prior art, fire extinguishing devices are known, however, the invention is unaware of any such device including all of the various objects, aspects and features of the present invention. The following prior art is known to the inventor:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,424 to Elwood et al. discloses a device including a jacket surrounding a pipe of flowing fluid with the jacket being designed to receive a cryogenic fluid to freeze and slow the movement of fluid in the surrounded conduit. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent as contemplating direct exposure of a cryogenic fluid to a flaming oil well head to starve it of oxygen and put out flames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,118 to Bergmann discloses an apparatus for controlling and preventing oil blowouts which includes a dome which may be mounted over an exposed oil well head and having valves designed to control and divert fluid flowing out of the head. The present invention differs from the teachings of Bergmann as contemplating supplying a cap with a cryogenic fluid to starve a flaming oil wellhead of oxygen and put out the flames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,733 to Cunningham discloses an oil storage tank extinguisher which includes a cap device designed to be lowered over a flaming oil well or oil tank. Cunningham contemplates injecting a fire retardant fluid such as water therein. The present invention differs from the teachings of Cunningham as contemplating a cap having tangentially arranged ports designed to inject a cryogenic fluid directly over an oil wellhead to starve the fire of oxygen and put out the fire. The present invention also differs from Cunningham as contemplating sophisticated base structure allowing support of the device in uneven terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,827 to Poole discloses an oil well fire control system which contemplates injection of pressurized carbon dioxide, nitrogen, monoammonia phosphate or other materials into the flow of hydrocarbons to stop a fire. The present invention differs from the teachings of Poole as contemplating a sophisticated base structure as well as tangentially arranged cryogenic fluid ports.